


The Origin Story of Red Flame and Lava Man

by RedFlame0627



Series: The Adventures of Red Flame and Lava Man! [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlame0627/pseuds/RedFlame0627
Summary: 2 club members, Nathaniel and Darby Flame become superheroes
Relationships: Monika & Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: The Adventures of Red Flame and Lava Man! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The Suicide of Jason Parker

Red Flame: Thanks for reading this fic! 

Lava Man: This is the origin story of Red Flame and Lava Man 

Yuri: Red Flame and Lava Man (also the Phoenix) are Nathaniel’s OCs. 

Monika: Enjoy! 

Rated: T (13 and up) 

Chapter 1 - The Suicide of Jason Parker 

Last Saturday, my life changed forever. My best friend committed suicide. My best friend, Jason Parker, one of my childhood friends, a guy you could tell anything to, and he’ll listen and if you need help, he’d help you. In fact, anytime I got into a fix, he’s the number one guy I would go to. We grew up together, me, Jason and Sayori. We were inseparable. They called us ‘The Troublesome Trio’, because we were troublemakers. We were in every picture together, we played Football and Basketball (Jason was nicknamed Jason “The Tank” Parker, because we he got the ball and was running, NOTHING can stop him, he WAS a literal tank. I was nicknamed Nathaniel “Flash” Flame for how fast I can run and became a celebrity at the school when I brought home the Championship Trophy!) we played the same video games; in short, we did everything together. And when we graduated, me and Jason were going to Clemson to play for the Tigers, then when we graduated, we were going to join the NFL to play for the Atlanta Falcons. Together. 

Not anymore. Not anymore. 

Last Saturday, we were planning to ride our bikes to the movies. We were going to see Mel Gibson’s The Patriot. I picked up Sayori, (she’s my next-door neighbor) and we biked to Jason’s house. We knocked on the door. 

“Yo! Jason, we’re here!” I yelled. We waited. 2 minutes pass. 

We knock again. “Wake up, bro!” 

Still nothing. 

I turned the door handle. It was unlocked. 

“That’s weird. He always locks the house.” I thought. 

We walked in, and we went to his bedroom, up the stairs and to the right, right next to the bathroom. 

Sayori knocked on his door. “Baby, (Yes they are dating!) we are here!” 

Nada. 

I opened the door and I let out a blood curling-scream. What I saw changed my life forever. 

Jason. Jason was dead; he was lying in a pool of blood; his blood. There was a hole in his head. And in his right hand, was a gun. A fucking gun! 

“I’m fucking dreaming! This isn’t fucking real!” 

I blink. “I know it! This is a fucking dream! This isn’t happening! This just isn’t fucking happening! Jason is just - playing a shitty-ass prank on us! That’s it! He does it all the time. Just a big, shitty joke!” 

Sayori was thinking the same thing. 

But it wasn’t a joke. He had put a bullet, a fucking bullet, in his head. He had killed himself. Want any proof? Near him was a piece of paper; a suicide note. I saw it, picked it up and read it aloud: 

“To whom it may concern, 

If you are reading this, I am dead. 

Also, if you are reading this, I want you to hand this note to my best friend, Nathaniel Flame. 

Nathaniel if you are reading this, this is my will. 

Let me tell you something, Nathaniel and Sayori: 

I’ve been suffering through depression. 

I’ve been suffering through depression since my brother, died, 3 months ago from cancer. 

I’ve been bullied about it. 

I’m sorry I never told you. 

Also, I was hiding this from you guys: I am secretly gay. Sayori, I do love you, 

And Nathaniel, I’d always had deeper feelings for you. 

I love you Nathaniel, more than you know. 

Guys, if you are reading this, 

I want you to grant my last wishes: 

I want to be buried next to my 3year-old brother in Belvedere Cemetery, and 

Nathaniel, do you have that picture with the 2 of us? With the trophy? I want you to preserve it. 

Will you please do these things for me? 

I’m always there for you. 

And Nathaniel, 

I love you. 

Love, Jason Parker” 

-Jason Parker 

I put the note down, and I start crying. I look at Sayori, and she’s quietly crying right next to me. I put my hand on her shoulder, and said, “W-we need to g-get h-help.” 

She nodded and ran out of the house as fast as her legs can carry her. She ran to his next-door neighbor’s house. His neighbor was a man in his mid-20's, his name was Sam Roger. He was a member of Belvedere Police Department. She bolted to the front door, and knocked on the door, hurriedly. 

The door opened. “Yes?” It was his wife, Sara Rogers. She saw Sayori and said, “Oh! Sayori, what a wonderful surprise!” She saw the sadness in her eyes. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“It’s … It’s … It’s … IT’S JASON!” 

Sam Rogers came to the door. “What’s going on?” 

When Sayori saw him, she said, “Jason.” she said bawling. 

“What about him?” 

“He’s dead! He killed himself!” her face flooded with tears. 

Sam knew what to do. He pulled out his Cellphone. “Hey, Chief.” 

(The Belvedere Chief of Police was Jackson Hale, Monika’s dad.) 

“We got an emergency here. Sayori, a girl who is friends with your daughter, Monika, is on my front stoop. Yeah. Jason, my next-door neighbor has committed suicide. Uh-huh. Ok. On your way, boss? Ok, ok. Cool. Okay, see you soon. Bye.” 

Later.... 

Soon the police and paramedics showed up. The police put boarders around the house, police tape and stuff. The news spread fast around the neighborhood, and soon, everyone was outside, seeing what was happening. Hell, the Belvedere News showed up, and interviewed me and Sayori. My buddy Timothy, who is on the Football team, showed up, wondering what the hell was going on, and I told him everything. It was the exact same story we told the Police, the News, and neighbors. I was getting tired of repeating my-self. And he stuck with us. 

It was a living hell. And it all happened 2 days ago. It is Monday. Time to get up for school.


	2. The Next Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel's and Sayori's day without Jason

**The Next Day part 1**

  
Before we continue with this story, I must tell you about myself. I’m Nathaniel Hale Flame. I’m 16 years old, and I go to Belvedere High School. I am not your average 10th grader. In fact, I’m not human. I don’t know what I am, but I know that I have abilities. Superpowers, if you might say. I can fly, shoot fireballs out of my hands, can run fast. This is the story of how I become the superhero, Red Flame. 

**Back to the story....**

Me, Darby and Sayori walked into the school. Heads turned our way. Not everyone, but a lot. I felt alone, and I hated it. I fucking hated it. I could tell that Sayori felt alone, too. It was unbelievable that just 2 days ago, just 2 fucking days ago, our best friend shot himself. Walking into school felt different, a Hell of a lot different. I half-expected Jason not to greet us when we got inside the building. I half-expected to see him, a 5’9 muscular guy, who, no matter how hard life punched us in the face, always had a grin on his face. He was always grinning. He was carefree guy and was an amazing friend. If he had a friend who was in danger, or in trouble, he would do anything for them. In a way, he would lay down his life for someone he loves. But never, never in a million years, would I ever think he would kill himself. But he did. Now I can never laugh, smile, or hang out with my best friend ever again. 

Maybe the passing of his 3-year-old brother, Jeremy, hurt him worse than I thought. Jeremy was 2 years old when he was diagnosed with a rare form of Leukemia. He passed away shortly after his 3rd Birthday. And that was 3 months ago. It affected us and Jason. Jason LOVED his brother. We all did. When he died, it shook us all. But Jason, man, he was affected the worst of it. I remembered the note: “I’ve been suffering through depression since my brother, died, 3 months ago from cancer.” 

‘Damn,’ I thought. ‘he’d been depressed for months. 3 months. Goddamn it! Why didn’t he tell us? Why?” 

I quickly got rid of these angry thoughts. Yeah, I’ll admit it, I’m mad. Hell, I’m fucking angry that Jason didn’t tell us. I might not look mad on the outside, but in the inside, I’m a raging inferno! 

It’s depressing, really fucking depressing. I’m not going to lie. It’s depressing thinking about all the fun times we had with each other, knowing that It’ll never happen again. Hell, I remember when we first met. I remember it as though it were yesterday. We met in Pre-K. At recess. He was being picked on by some other boys (who are today some of the biggest pricks in the school!), and so I decided to help him out. And in doing so, started a LONG friendship. Maybe a life-long friendship. But then... 

I quickly wipe a tear out of my eye. Sayori puts her hand on my shoulder. “I miss him,” she whispered in my ear. I look at her and her sky-blue eyes are full of tears. We lock eyes. “I miss him, too, Sayori,” I whisper back. 

Some came up to me and Sayori and said comforting things like, “I’m sorry for your loss” and “I know how you feel.” And that pisses me off. I was very tempted to turn around and yell at them, saying: “YOU DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL!” but I don’t. I’m not a dick. I know that they are just trying to comfort me. But still, they DON’T know how I feel. True, some people had loved ones that they were close to that have died; they did. But I bet a small handful, maybe a couple, had lost a love one due to suicide. 

“Well, I got to go, guys.” Darby said, checking his watch. “Class starts in 5 minuets, and my class is on the other side of the school! Bye!” 

He runs off in the other direction. “See you guys at the club!” he yells as he runs through a crowd of people going to their class. 

I walked into my first class, Geometry and heads turned my way. I feel like I'm under a spotlight, like I’m a new kid at school. I walked to my seat and sat down. I look down at my desk and shed a tear. I look up and, in front of me, I see a vacant seat. Yep, that was his seat. Some people were sneaking glances in my direction. No one was just staring at me anymore. Some were whispering: “Man, did you hear about, Jason? He’s dead!” “What? He’s dead?” “Yeah, he shot himself in the forehead. Nathaniel found him...” 

The bell rang and the whispering stopped. Mr. Peeps, our math teacher, came into the room. Before he did anything, he said, “I am sad to inform you all, that one of our students has died.” The class was completely silent. “Mr. Jason Lee Parker has committed suicide. This is a very serious thing. Mr. Parker was 16 years old. That’s too young to die. Today we will be on advisory schedule because later we will have a pep rally in memory of Jason. Right now, I want you all to say something about Mr. Parker, so we will never forget him.” 

He went in a row, and people said things like, “He was a badass football player,” and some said, “I barely even knew the guy.” I almost rose out of my seat when one guy said, “He was a whiney-bitch, and deserved to kill himself. Ha!” 

When he got to me, tears welled up in my eyes. “He was my best friend, and … and …" My tears came down my face. I was crying hard. “H-he was my b-best f-friend. I’ve known him since Pre-K. I found him this S-Saturday with a bullet in his head.” I sat down before I cracked. 

“I’m sorry, Nathaniel, I know how hard this is for you. Jason is now in the hands of the Lord.” 

Some people got out of their seats and came to comfort me. I thanked them for that. 

**Later at lunch…**

Sitting down at the table I sit at felt weird. Just like everything I did today. Because I  did  _ everything  _ with Jason . I was the last person to sit down at the table, and my friends were waiting for me to sit. I sat down and we all looked at each other.  Then, out-of-the-blue, he grabbed hands and prayed. We prayed for our fallen friend. When we were done , we all stood up and did a toast. To Jason.


End file.
